1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber, and more particularly to a shock absorber that is used on the bike and the mechanical structure.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The conventional shock absorber used on the bike usually uses inner spring cooperating with cylinder base and other components to produce a shock-absorbing effect (whether the operation space for the inner spring is filled with hydraulic oil is not the essential condition of the present invention, further discussions on this matter would be omitted). A conventional shock absorber, used on the bike, includes basement, axial shaft and shock-absorbing spring, which are to be explained below. The basement is mounted to the fork of the bike, while the axial shaft is mounted on the frame of the bike. The shock-absorbing spring is biased between the basement and the axial shaft. This kind of shock absorber has been used on different kinds of mechanisms and bikes, yet there are still some defects need to be improved as follows:
First, the conventional shock absorber only has the buffering function, and the buffering function cannot be turned off. Thereby, when riding up a slope, the up-and-down motion of the shock absorber will increase the drag force because the motion of the shock absorber counteracts the pressing force applied by the user.
Second, the conventional shock absorber only has the buffering function, but the buffering function cannot be turned off. When riding down a slope, the up-and-down motion of the shock absorber will change the front tilt angle of the bike, especially when the front shocker is moving downward, the front tilt angle of the bike is much increased. Thereby, there is a danger of falling over.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.